Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a wafer, and patterning the various material layers using lithography process to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single wafer, and individual dies on the wafer are singulated by sawing between the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are typically packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging, for example.
After a semiconductor apparatus performs a semiconductor manufacturing processes on a wafer, some contaminants may form or fall on mechanisms of the semiconductor apparatus. The contaminants may fall on a subsequent wafer from the mechanisms, and cause defects on the wafer.
Although existing devices for removing the contaminants have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for removing the contaminants on the mechanisms of a semiconductor apparatus.